


Eight Clicks to Nine

by Kokoai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Tensions running high among the members of Trigger came as a regular day's work. Even so, there came a point where even the saintly patience of Ryunosuke ran out. At that point, he would make sure his stubborn groupmates faced their problems.





	Eight Clicks to Nine

**Author's Note:**

> I only got into i7 April 2018, but was excited to join this flashbang.
> 
> I had the joy of crimsonais [adapting part of this fic.](https://twitter.com/crimsonais/status/1163615377726701568?s=20)

Three photoshoots plus a rehearsal. Surely Anesagi was actively trying to kill them. Gaku hadn’t been this exhausted in a long time. Ryuu faired a little better, but even his usual chipper smile slacked. Tenn had already turned in for the night. With nothing scheduled for tomorrow though Gaku and Ryuu took to relaxing by drinking the night away.  
  
One of them flipped on the TV mostly for background noise. Gaku cracked open a new can on cue with a familiar melody. One of many talk shows buzzing about TRIGGER. With all the extra work they had been doing it was no surprise they’d been garnering more attention lately.  
  
_"We have the honor of revealing next month's cover image,"_  
  
Gaku took a drink only to choke on it. The very eager MC had switched their digital display to the next issue of a popular magazine that TRIGGER had done a photo shoot for.  
  
"Oh…I didn't expect that one." Ryuu spoke as if this were a quiz show that had revealed an unexpected answer.  
  
“That guy...he acts like he hates it but he’s so natural in front of a camera.” Gaku huffed as he took another drink.  
  
Lowered inhibitions made it particularly difficult for Gaku to look away from the tv. He wished they'd stop gawking at the cover already and Tenn didn't look that good. Those sharp eyes were merely exhaustion turning him into an agitated porcupine.  
  
"Fans sure are fast." Ryuu remarked as he scrolled on his phone.  
  
"What, do they not like it?"  
  
Ryuu cleared his throat before he read a comment,  
  
"Tenn-kun looks so cool, but the way he's just barely looking at Gaku-san…"  
  
Gaku dented his can slightly. Fans were relentless and shameless. Always without fail too. He loved his fans, he really did but sometimes they were off putting.  
  
"You never know what fish you'll hook." Ryuu chuckled.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gaku almost sputtered.  
  
"Ahh just something my dad used to say."  
  
Gaku grumbled but let the topic fall. Truthfully he didn’t want to think of Tenn anymore. The way this brat could get his blood running was frustrating at best. They were just business partners after all so what gain was their in continued thoughts?  
  
After a few more drinks, when he was sure he could sleep soundly, Gaku turned in for the night, hoping the week's rehearsal would go smoothly.  
  
~~~~  
  
"You're out of sync. Have you even been practicing?" Tenn's voice almost echoed.  
  
"Wha- you know I have!" Gaku stopped mid step.  
  
"I hear the music from your room, but I never see you doing the routine."  
  
"You think I'd just listen for fun?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure you're memorizing cues. While lying in bed."  
  
Gaku turned to fully face Tenn. They stared each other down, neither wavering in their stance. Each waiting for the other to make the next move first.  
  
"Come on you two." Ryuu pleaded from behind Tenn. Gaku looked over Tenn's shoulder and that ended this battle.  
  
The quarreling pair conceded to focusing on the dance routine, nothing but the music between them. Before today they hadn’t practiced together, and yet by the second run through their movements had synced up nearly perfect. Glances and smirks were exchanged nearly every chance they had, and all too quickly came the cue to set in the final pose.  
  
Anesagi and other staff gave them a few suggestions, and after another hour of tweaking and refining, the three were on their way to a nearby restaurant. A few blocks down the road, Ryuu clapped a hand on each of their shoulders.  
  
“Seriously, were you guys practicing in secret? I couldn’t even keep up with you.”  
  
“Someone just finally got serious.” Tenn huffed.  
  
“‘Finally’? Told you I’d been practicing.”  
  
“You’re movements are still sloppy though.”  
  
“Tenn, stop antagonizing him! He’s been working really hard.” Ryuu stepped between them “Is there something going on? You’ve been butting heads all day.”  
  
“It’s nothing.” Gaku muttered. Their destination in sight, Gaku and Tenn set their bickering aside.  
  
Dinner went as one would expect, light work conversation, discussion on how to spend their next day off, and general chit chat over social media happenings. All normal events, yet the air between Gaku and Tenn felt strained. Well, to anyone else it would seem normal, but to Ryuu, who noticed the slight twitches of the two in response to things said, the shifts in their tones, and their overall posture, something was off.   
  
In the days following Ryuu noticed more and more little things that weren’t the same. How Gaku would turn his back when Tenn was near. The way Tenn would glare at Gaku but never make a criticizing remark. The growing collection of Trigger featured magazines in both their rooms. Those soft gazes that could be spotted for a fraction of a second before it’d shift to a glare when they realized they were being watched.  
  
Time and time again Ryuu had tried to get them talking more, but it always turned into someone snapping at the other and then cold shoulders for days.  
  
Ryuu had hoped that the adults of IDOLiSH7 could help sway Gaku in some way. They had all gathered at a bar and Ryuu very intentionally pushed the conversations to Trigger. As much as he usually tried to keep it off them.  
  
“Trigger really is a close group after all.” Sogo commented in response to Ryuu’s musing about how Gaku and Tenn had been fighting.  
  
“Eh? Does it seem like that?” Ryuu took a sip of his drink. Gaku fiddled with his, an attempt to draw attention away from his reddening face. If anyone asked that was definitely due to the alcohol and nothing else.  
  
“You can clash all day long with each other, but if anyone threatened Kujo…” Yamato shuddered instead of finishing his statement.  
  
“He doesn’t need us to protect him.” Gaku huffed.  
  
“I wouldn’t imagine so. But like you two would sit back and do nothing?” Mitsuki chimed.  
  
Ryuu and Gaku both hummed in unison. Clearly this was a topic that unsettled Gaku, he had grown more fidgety and avoidant since Trigger as a whole had come up. Logically, Ryuu assumed it was only because Gaku and Tenn were still in a quarrel. A subject change would certainly help relax him, and thankfully Yamato seemed to have picked up that cue and started teasing Mitsuki about some ‘secret crush’.  
  
Once the gathering reached its end and everyone said their goodbyes, only a couple blocks down the road came a low tune that cause Gaku’s head to perk up. None of them had quite gotten used to hearing their songs while out and about. Attention turning to the occurrence was normal, but to see Gaku’s eyes so glued on the screen was unusual. Curious what could have captured his gaze so, Ryuu followed the sound till he found the screen playing a snippet of their new MV.  
  
As the commercial came to its end, Gaku’s expression softened. Ryuu remembered shooting that MV, they hadn’t had that much fun making an MV in a long time. Thinking about the difference in their group dynamic between now and then gave Ryuu an idea on how to ebb out the tension.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neither wanted to acknowledge each other. Or more, neither wanted to be the first to show their feelings. Both knew this dancing around the subject had to come to an end and both cursed Ryuu for playing them like this. He’d suggested they all get together for a movie night, and then just as they’d both arrived home, there were rabbit chats saying he’d forgotten about a job. The fatal flaw in his plan was forgetting Anesagi had group messaged them earlier telling them they had the day off.  
  
It wasn’t hard to figure out what Ryuu’s real motive was and neither Gaku nor Tenn were going to let it fall through and upset him. They both sighed as they settled into the couch more.  
  
Gaku glanced at the gap between them. He feigned stretching to scoot himself closer. Tenn seemed to mirror the movement. Inch by inch they matched each other until their shoulders nearly brushed.  
  
All the bickering and extra stress had pushed them both over the edge more than they’d admit. They were also dancing on a dangerous line. A line that could spell trouble for Trigger as a whole if anything went wrong. That had been what kept both of them from reaching this point, from interlacing fingers like this.  
  
“Tenn…”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
With only that, Gaku slowly moved to slide an arm around Tenn’s waist. A small blush crept over Tenn’s cheeks. He hoped Gaku couldn’t feel his heart pounding. Gaku rested his chin atop Tenn’s head. All he wanted to do was hide his blush between those pale pink locks, but he was committed to taking this slow.  
  
Tenn shifted until he was half facing Gaku. Eyes would glance up for a moment before dropping.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Tenn snipped.  
  
"Oh? Can't handle the feelings?" Gaku smirked.  
  
"Idiot. We've wasted enough time already. I don't want it disturbing our fans anymore."  
  
"Well, just say you like me then."  
  
"Why don't you say it first?" Tenn glared.  
  
"Can't follow my center's lead if he doesn't go first."  
  
Tenn wanted to slap that sly smile off his face. While he had a point, Tenn didn't have to admit it.  
  
Following a large exhale their eyes met. Both became acutely aware of every place making contact. Every synced exhale and inhale. Their hands that had naturally come together  
  
"Gaku, you're more than a business partner to me."  
  
"Wow so romantic" a resounding slow clap followed each word.  
  
"Forget it. I knew this was a bad idea." Tenn started to storm off only to be caught by the wrist and pulled back onto the couch. His head landed almost perfectly in the crook of Gaku's neck.  
  
This close Tenn could notice things he'd never paid attention to. Like how warm Gaku was, and how his scent was like a summer night.  
  
"You don't need to say anything. Just stay right here."  
  
"Oh look who's being the romantic now." Thankfully Gaku couldn't see the blush hiding behind the antagonizing tone.  
  
"Better get used to it." Gaku chuckled as he held Tenn tighter.  
  
They let an hour tick by barely moving themselves. One hour could have turned into all night if they hadn't realized Ryuu needed to know. 


End file.
